idwrevolutionfandomcom-20200215-history
The Transformers: Infiltration 5
INFILTRATION: Having ascertained that, for reasons unknown, the DECEPTICON INFILTRATION UNIT on Earth has switched the location of its underground Command Bunker, RATCHET and BUMBLEBEE—investigate the now-abandoned bunker in Nebraska. But, with the three humans gathering vital data underground, DECEPTICONS SKYWARP and BLITZWING attack, meaning to bury the bunker forever… PHASE ONE CONTINUES… The Transformers: Infiltration 5 is the fifth issue of IDW Publishing's The Transformers: Infiltration. It was published on May 31, 2006. Publisher's Summary Part 5 of 6: Earth: 2006, and the fate of the planet is already sealed, its destiny decided… by the marauding mechanical beings known as DECEPTICONS. In their way stand an embattled crew of seven hardy AUTOBOT warriors, sworn to prevent the impending Armageddon at any cost, and an unlikely trio of human misfits, pulled kicking and screaming into a hitherto hidden world of pain and hurt. The can of worms is open, the genie out of bottle… and nothing will ever be the same again! Plot Bumblebee sees to the injured Ratchet, but the Decepticons ignore them and continue to attack the command bunker. Hunter O'Nion and Jimmy Pink escape the bunker, while Verity Carlo attracts Megatron's attention—and complete ignores her. She captures him on video as Skywarp and Blitzwing's bombing buries him in rubble. In Oregon, Astrotrain is refining the first batch of Ore-13. Starscream is looking forward to trying the new power source. As Skywarp and Blitzwing's bombing campaign start to turn the bunker into a massive sinkhole, Verity is almost swallowed on her way out. Bumblebee and Hunter combine forces to make sure she makes it out safely. As the Decepticons admire their handiwork, Megatron emerges from the rubble and shoots Skywarp. The Autobots are shocked by Megatron's appearance, and Blitzwing transforms to tank mode. Megatron shrugs off the weapons fire, and proceeds to smash Blitzwing into the ground. His next target is Starscream. Bumblebee and Ratchet realise the situation is well beyond them, but take solace in the fact that Prowl now has to classify the situation as an emergency. Ratchet lays out his theory to Prowl that the Decepticons found a new power source in Nebraska, but it was a limited supply, necessitating their move to Oregon. Appearances *Jimmy Pink *Prowl *Ratchet *Runabout *Runamuck *Skywarp *Starscream *Sunstreaker *Thundercracker *Wheeljack |creatures= |events= *Great War |locations= *Earth **United States of America ***Illinois ***Interstate 80 ***Nebraska ****Decepticon Command Bunker ***Oregon ****Decepticon Command Bunker |organizations= *Autobot *Decepticon |species= *Human *Transformer **Cybertronian |vehicles= *''Ark-19'' |technology= *Comm patch *Datatrack |miscellanea= *Alien Deathray *Energon *Ore-13 }} Notes 'Transformer references' *First appearance of: Astrotrain *When Megatron breaks out of the collapsed Decepticon Command Bunker in Nebraska, one of the broken pipes in labeled "Binaltech. 'Hasbro Comic Universe references' *This issue is the first time that Ore-13 is named. The substance will go on to be pivotal in the creation of the Hasbro Universe. Cover gallery Infiltration 5 CVR.jpg|Cover A. Art by E.J. Su Infiltration 5 CVR-B.jpg|Cover B. Art by Guido Guidi Infiltration 5 CVR-C.jpg|Cover C. Art by Andrew Wildman Infiltration 5 CVR-D.jpg|Cover D. Art by Nick Roche Infiltration 5 CVR RI-A.jpg|Retailer Incentive Cover A. Art by E.J. Su Infiltration 5 CVR RI-B.jpg|Retailer Incentive Cover B. Art by Guido Guidi Infiltration 5 CVR RI-C.jpg|Retailer Incentive Cover C. Art by Guido Guidi External links * Notes and references Category:The Transformers: Infiltration comics